Assassino
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: Two adopted Italian Assassins of the US Brotherhood are sent by their Maestro to CHB (Don't ask. Something about Italians being hot?) to assimilate with the Campers and gain their trust so the two groups can work together to defeat the Templars and the Titans who have become allies. Set after BOO (Blood of Olympus) Sorry, but Dannie had to go. Full desc. on Wattpad.
1. Prolouge

Hi guys! All (or just some) of you should know that this is actually a re-write of my old story. If not, that's cool. If you want to read my old version it'll be on my profile. For now, simply enjoy!

* * *

"The Templars are joining forces with the Titans."

"I am well aware of that."

"And they are probably win this time."

"Which is where _they_ come in."

"Are you sure they can handle it?"

"Absolutely."

"...I look forward to your good news then."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Thanks for handling this for me, Jackson."

"No worries. After all, it's not everyday the Creator comes down and blesses us with her presence is it?"

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Sure- wait, aren't I supposed to say that?!"

Only silence met his words.

"Well, better get to work then."

* * *

Word Count: 87  
Total Word Count: 87  
Published: 7:54. 14, March, 2016


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I APOLLOgise to Veroxoxo13 and Fluffernutter2 for (maybe) butchering your OCs because I didn't have my sheets of paper with me while I was writing this in class. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1| The Creator of the Universe Has Three Brothers- Don't Ask Why- Or How**

I stood silently on the rooftops. My sister also stood vigil as we waited for our target. This time our target wasn't a Templar. He was, however, a nasty piece of work. Tim Brookner, age 37, list of crimes that couldn't be pushed through long as my forearm - and the person approaching the exit of the building below me.

I raised my hand, holding up three fingers. My foster sister, Veronica Soler, probably couldn't see it properly but we'd done it enough times to understand what I'd meant - three seconds. We leapt to the ground and targeted the different parts of his body with our blades - the heart, the head and the neck.

Snick.

Our target was dead; our objective completed.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

"Maestro." We bowed respectfully. Our maestro was our father: he'd adopted us when he'd picked us off the streets. When we got back to the HQ, he had immediately called for us to come to his office.

"We must trouble you two to go to, and help defend, my old home." He said. We shook slightly in anger. The story of his betrayal was infamous within our Brotherhood. No one could understand why anyone would betray him like that.

"But maestro! Why?!" Veronica cried.

"Maestro." I said respectfully, "We? Where is the other half of the we?"

He grinned, suddenly seeming years younger. "Meet Chaos, the Creator of the Universe." He gestured to one of the many shadows of the room and a woman wearing all black attire stitched with stars stepped out of the shadows. She was of fairly average height and wore a long-sleeved hoodie, leggings, soft boots, and, I assume, a long-sleeved top. Then she pulled off her hood. I was slightly disappointed. I expected some kind of unearthly beauty but Chaos only had average looks, apart from her eyes which were completely black, even covering the sclera, apart from the parts filled with swirling nebula.

"Hello." She said smoothly. "As your master has said, I am Chaos the Creator of the Universes." Chaos stared at maestro a bit reproachfully, "If you've heard of male Creators, I have three brothers."

I blinked.

"How does the Creator have three brothers?!" Veronica asked flabbergasted.

"Well, the eldest of the three is my younger twin, who is also called Chaos because we like to switch positions sometimes. He tends to take care of the day-to-day running of things, I've never been the one for bureaucracy. Next, the middle one, is Hongmeng (1). He usually doesn't get involved in much, so he's very much omnipotent, but recently he has taken interest in a new species he has created, the Spectrals (2). He is only a few Grand Kalpas (3). The youngest, Linmeng (4), used to be called Linley, and only joined our ranks a couple thousand years ago. He was originally a mortal who was incredibly, incredibly lucky. As in, once in never lucky. He only cares for his immediate family and, to use an old term, bosom brothers, so it's pretty hard to piss him off."

"You regret asking now don't you?" I teased after digesting this onslaught of new information.

Veronica blushed slightly. 'I-I-I was just curious!"

"Ahem." Our maestro interrupted our banter. "If we can get back onto the topic?"

"Ahh, yes." Chaos looked slightly abashed. "The Templars are teaming up with the Titans so that they can kill your master and then their individual enemies, so we thought that it would be best if we worked with the Campers and Legionnaires to defeat them, together."

"Uhh, Titans? Legionnaires? Campers? What exactly are you talking about?" I asked.

Chaos grinned. "What have you heard about Greek Gods?"

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

To put it bluntly, we didn't know, like, anything about the gods.

"... And so I got some Celestial Bronze stuff mixed with mortal metals made for you." Maestro was saying.

We perked up at this. "Really?!"

"Yup. Here, for you Veronica, I have twin guns enchanted to never run out of Celestial Bronze bullets, and a set of throwing knives." Maestro lifted up a cloth covering them. "And for you, Crowley, I got a set of throwing knives and a sabre." Again, another set of weapons was revealed. But there was still one more bundle. He smiled secretively. "Chaos was particularly considerate and commissioned these especially for you two." He unwrapped the bundle to reveal two new sets of twin hidden blades.

"Wow." Veronica breathed.

"Yeah." I whispered in agreement.

"Go on. Put them all away." He urged. We scrambled to replace our current weapons with the newer ones.

"So, now that that's over," Chaos spoke up, "We chose you because you all seem to carry the blood of the gods. In other words, you are demigods whose scent was masked by living with mortals, day in, day out, not to mention killing them, and by the lack of your knowledge of the godly world, and, in Veronica's case, my helping to, like you mortals say, grease the gears, a little bit. Crowley," I nervously waited to find out who my godly parent was, "Your father is Thanatos, Greek God of Death, more specifically, peaceful death, and commonly referred to as the Grim Reaper," Then she turned to Veronica, "And your father is Neptune, the Roman embodiment of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Horses, and Earthquakes."

I took a deep breath. "Right."

* * *

 **(1) Hongmeng is from Coiling Dragon. Not going to say anymore because of spoilers!**

 **(2) The Spectrals is the race that the MC from Spectral Regalia creates with the blessing of an omnipotent Creator. I am twisting it so that the omnipotent Creator is actually Hongmeng, because the way the Creator acts in Spectral Regalia and the way Hongmeng acts is really quite similar. Well, that and my wanting to merge a few light novels.**

 **(3) Again from Coiling Dragon, a Grand Kalpa is equal to six quadrillion years! I'm really starting to get scared of these people's ages...**

 **(4) Linmeng is also from Coiling Dragon. In fact, his is the MC! Also, for those not yet on the last chapter of the 25th book, his birth name was Linley but he changed it to Linmeng after meeting Hongmeng.**

* * *

 **Word Count: 916**

 **Total Word Count: 1003**

 **Published: 11:34AM EST. 26, March, 2016**

 **Edited: 7:51PM EST. 1, June, 2016**


	3. Sorry, not an update

Yeah, these things irritate me too. I was just wondering though, what do you guys imagine Crowley and Veronica look like?

Thanks for putting up with me and my erratic updates.

~Chaos


	4. Chapter 2

"So it turns out that we're also part of that - this - crazy world, huh," Veronica murmured.

"Yeah," I chuckled darkly. "At least we've figured out why animals hated me."

"Society will reject me," I murmured. "I doubt that all of that is going to change just because they are demigods and not regular mortals."

"Our society shuns killers and mentions of death. Nothing representing the grim and frail mortality of us humans would be well received," Veronica added softly.

"We're going to have to avoid this subject like the plague. Unless we're using it to kill somebody," I frowned. "Wait, no. That came out wrong."

She snorted. "Obviously,"

"Anyway," I said continued, "At least we got new weapons!"

Veronica chuckled. "That is something."

I frowned. "Why d'you think we were never attacked by monsters?"

"I would assume that Chaos was hiding our Scent for maestro, but she'd probably stop hiding it when we set off for Camp,"

"Damn,"

" _Desolatoa_ (Sorry),"

" _Va bene_ (It's okay). Not your fault that all the monsters carry a grudge millennia old,"

"Come on," I said briskly, dispelling the grim mood. "Let's just pack as slowly as possible."

* * *

" _Cazzo!_ (Fuck!)" I cursed. A squad of dracanae had decided that we would've made a good meal was trying their utmost to stab us into bite-sized pieces.

"Crowley!" Veronica yelled. I looked up. "Light 'em up!" I grinned viciously. I'd only learnt how to do this as a bit of fun, but it'd been invaluable since. The only drawback was that it's fuel source was my very soul, so I could only use it for a little while before have an impact on me. A silver fire built up in my hand and I threw the fire at the car between me and the dracanae. "Prendere quella puttane! (Take that bitches!)" I yelled. I winced slightly as the explosion blew the monsters up and gold dust rained down on us.

"Dai! (Come on!)"

* * *

"Veronica," I panted as we ran up the hill that Camp Half-Blood stood on, "Remind me why we decided that it would be a good idea to _let_ the monsters chase us?"

"Uhhh, because we need to show off our awesome skills?"

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"Look lively! (I groaned, we really shouldn't have seen that movie) The campers are coming! They should be close enough now. Uccidere! (Kill!)"

I whooped and used my Phantom Blade to rain death onto the unwitting monsters with vengeance. Veronica just sighed with a fond expression on her face then she pulled out some throwing knives and started eliminating them with extreme prejudice. When all the monster were dispatched (its not like they were _dead_ after all), I turn to find the campers that had discovered us absolutely shell-shocked. I was both smug that the plan had worked and that we were still awesome, and disgusted that that they had thought that that was incredible, I mean honestly, back at the HQ, _every_ Assassin had to be able to do at least that much.

"How did you _do_ that?!" The apparent leader stuttered.

I chuckled.

"Dobbiamo loro circa padrone? (Do we tell them about master?)" Veronica asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Non. solo quelli in carica (only those in charge)." I turned to the campers, "Take us to your leader." I joked, earning me another soft slap on the back of my head.

"We'll just take you so see Chiron then." the camper said, staring at us weirdly.

Veronica and I followed the campers up the hill to a large, blue house farm house, which, quite unoriginally, was called the Big House. On the porch, an old man in a wheelchair and a fat man with a beer gut played some sort of card game together. I would have been quite doubtful of their presence had it not been for maestro's teachings ('Never, ever underestimate anyone, especially not your enemies.') and the fact that I could sense a slight aura around the two of them that I recognized as a sign of an immortal.

The old man looked up. "Hello, my name is Chiron." He reached out to shake my hand. I looked at the hand suspiciously and didn't take it. I'd seen even some of the most paranoid of people taken down by such a trick.

"Ah." Chiron quickly retracted his hand after it was quite clear that I wasn't going to take it. "So, do you know why you're here and what you are?"

"Si (Yes). Sono Crowley Aita (I am Crowley Aita), 15 anni (15 years old), son of Thanatos. As for why I'm here? Multiple reasons, but I have to tell all of the Camp's leaders, so it would be easier to call a meeting."

The drunkard snorted. "You have the Director and Activities Director right here, we'll definitely be able to pass on the message."

"No offense, Lord Dionysus, but I would prefer to call a meeting. Please allows us to call one." I said, bowing.

"Fine." He grunted, "You can have your meeting Curry Ashwart."

I raised my eyebrow at the sudden change in mind, but decided to not question it and simply nodded.

* * *

Once all the councillors had assembled around the ping-pong table and were munching on packets of Cheeze Wizz, I stood up from my seat prayed to Chaos for the patience necessary to deal with maestro's betrayers.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth, the councillor for the Athena cabin demanded before I could even open my mouth to speak.

"Well," I drawled, "if you would have let me talk I would have told you,"

"Calmati, fratello (Calm down, brother)," Veronica whispered.

I resumed speaking _calmly_ , "We were sent here by our maestro e Lady Chaos, the Creator of the Universe," Yeah, I was laying it on a little bit thick, but I wanted them to _feel_ the urgency, "to warn of the incoming threat, and to whip you lot into shape so that you would be capable of facing it. Not that I want to." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Who's your master?" Nico, the only childe of Hades, and my Il padre di employer's son, asked.

I grinned toothily at that. Oh this was going to be fun. "Well, he is known by many names, but you might recognise him as Percy Jackson."

* * *

Umm, I can't really excuse my erratic updates. My brother also wanted to pass on this message: TL;DR. Thank you for putting up with me!

Words: 1050

Total Words: 2053

Published: 9:20PM, EST. 19th August, 2016


	5. Chapter 3 Revelations

There was an instant uproar. Nico in particular had the... best reaction.

He shook me back and forth by the shoulders. "Where is he? Can I see him? What does he do? How is he your master?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, "Calm down,"

He took his hands from my shoulders. "Okay. I'm calm now. Calm,"

I eyed him skeptically. _You don't look calm._ I thought. "Uh, maestro is back at HQ; don't know, I'll ask; He is... in charge of the NYC branch of our... organisation. He became our maestro when he picked us up from the streets. We'd follow him anywhere,"

"So, how are you, uhh... not dead from the monsters?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe we should re-introduce ourselves." I grinned in a feral manner. "Crowley Ashworth, son of Thanatos, part of the American Brotherhood, and most importantly at the moment, temporary employee of Chaos Greymist,"

"Chaos?! As in the creator of the Universe?" Annabeth cried in shock.

I smoothed my face in an emotional mask to hide my fury. "Yes." I said coldly. Trust _her_ to get it. "Chaos Greymist, one of, what she calls, people of the Creator rank. Creators of the Three Major Cosmoses and Sub-cosmoses, and the Hub of Sub-cosmoses,"

Everyone blinked.

"Is he involved in what I think he is?" Nico cut in before people started asking questions. I was a bit surprised but then again, considering his position in the Underworld, it wouldn't be hard for him to not know.

"Assassino (Assassin)." I whispered softly. Nico's face seemed to crumble, and he sagged in his chair. I leaned over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, they all deserved it."

"I guess so, if it was guys,"

"Uhh, what's with this, A-s-ahh-sean-oh?" Annabeth asked. I cringed inwardly at her mangling of the word.

"Assassino," I said again, louder, "Assassin,"

"Oh,"

"Yes, oh," I said scathingly, "Putting that aside for now, my sister, Veronica, daughter of Neptune, and I were sent here by Chaos and maestro to warn you of the current threat and to assist in the fight, as much as we don't want to,"

Veronica blinked. "Now that was weird sentence,"

"Oh, hush," She snorted.

"The threat,"Chiron reminded.

"Right, yes. The threat." I shook my head to clear it. "It's kind of complicated, but in a nutshell it's that maestro is not well liked, so the people that he's pissed off - the Templars and the Titans - wants to kill him and take over the world, so they've formed some kind of alliance. We don't know much of what the alliance is actually about yet, but we figure it goes something along the lines of 'Kill all the Assassins and the demigods, but demigods first since they aren't as spread out and easier to target', so we're here to help you out with that. I think maestro feels guilty since he thinks that he's the reason why they've joined forces..." I mused.

"Also," Veronica added, "we're pretty certain that the Templars also have a Precursor Artifact. An object that can grant a person the power of the gods for all of 10 seconds before it overloads they're poor, mortal brains and they burn out. Literally. We think that demigods will last longer, but we're not sure, since Desmond kinda sacrificed himself to save the world from the Templars..."

"Since you'll be staying a while with us," Chiron interrupted our musings, "will you be staying in your parents' cabins, or a new one?"

"Un minuto (one minute)." I prayed to Chaos, _Chaos?_

 _Yes?_

 _Are you going to set up a cabin for us?_

 _Of course!_ I got the impression that she was scandalised.

 _Grazie_ _ **(Thank you)**_

 _It's not like I could just separate you two, could I?_ I could practically taste the amusement in that question.

I turned back to Chiron. "I believe that m'lady will be arranging some accommodation for us."

"That will be fine."

"We'll be going then." Veronica said, and swept out of the room. I followed her, only pausing to give a brief bow to Dionysus and Chiron, and an even briefer nod to some of the more respectful consolers.

"Let's see what Chaos has gifted us."

* * *

 **Word Count: 684**

 **Total Word Count: 2739**

 **Published: 2:02PM EST, 12th September, 2016.**


End file.
